Puberty: Take Two
by Lessa Ramoth
Summary: Harry's finally done it: old Voldy's dead! But don't start cheering yet, he's still got some, er, problems you might say. What happens when Harry isn't himself suddenly? What happens when he's not even the same gender anymore?
1. Prologue

A/N: Ah, yes, the comedy. The chalice of joy to.. most people. I . have a very ... interesting humor, so forgive me if. this isn't funny to you, and be kind, this is, after all, my first posted fanfic. Of sorts. Anyway, this is an ongoing work to be juggled with school and such, but anyway. on with the show!  
  
Puberty: Part 2  
Prologue  
  
"*Gasp* You may. you may think you've. that you've de-defeated me. but. you'll never escape the. the. *mumble* . heh heh heh. hm hm hm. hah hah hah hah... HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *hack cough cough*"  
"Pathetic." I say as I close his lifeless eyes, repulsed by the empty red cat-eye stare. As soon as my fingers slide the scaly skin over those lifeless orbs, I hear a terrible wrenching scream and the blackness engulfs me.  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but still, it's a prologue, right? Thoughts, compliments, complaints, or just words in English (or Spanish) are appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Unforseen Consequences

A/N: I don't own anything, I have no money, don't bother suing me, you won't get diddly. Yeah. Anyways, onward ho!  
  
"He is one sick bastard!"  
"Ohhh." I groan, clutching my head, which is pounding for God-knows- what reason now.  
"Oh, he- I mean. um. you're awake!" a familiar feminine voice exclaimed. As I crack my eyes open a little, slightly impaired by the sticky excretions of sleep, I saw familiar blurs of colors. Ah, of course, the hospital wing. As usual. As I groped about for my glasses, I took in the colors and blurry shapes around me. Red, that'd be Ron. Really beg brown blur, Hermione, a moving mass of gray and white, Madam Pomfrey, and a long strip of white, oh yes, Dumbledore. With glasses securely in place now, I found I was correct in my assessment. Just then, my head throbbed with a particularly painful intensity, producing yet another groan of pain, though somewhat louder and longer. Gosh, I sound horrible, and my throat burns.  
"Water, please." I mumble, clutching my head in one hand and my throat with the other. Several frantic chair scrapings and moments of chaotic confusion later, a cool glass of water was thrust into my hand by an anxious Hermione, while Madam Pomfrey bustled about, tsking and muttering something to the effect of "Poor dear" and "Noisy teenagers." As I lifted the glass to my lips and gulped down the refreshing liquid greedily, something felt. amiss. though I couldn't quite place my finger on it.  
"How are you feeling, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked kindly while handing me a smoking goblet.  
"My head throbs, my throat burns, and my whole body aches." I said, running a hand through my hair.  
Why does my hair seem so much longer? It just keeps going. And, my voice sounds different. and. and. there are several anatomical changes!  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," I murmur, vaulting my self towards the restroom, clamping a hand over my mouth.  
"Wait, Harry!" Ron yelled after me, but his voice was muffled through the locked door. While I retched into the toilet, there were several hushed whispers near my door, all varying in intensity. After I had wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, I headed over to the sink and mirror.  
I stared, transfixed as a fairly pretty girl stared back at me. Long, raven hair, slightly mussy looking, hung in loose curls, framing a familiar, thin face, but with fuller cheekbones, a more elegant nose, and a full set of rose-tinted lips. The same emerald eyes darted about in this new face, the only constant in a world of change. Curios, I lifted my wispy bangs (now longer) and smiled at the irony. It had remained, just to spite me, if somewhat fainter. A seemly neck connected head to torso, which was essentially the same, except for the addition of an ample set of breasts. My hips were wider, and my legs were slightly curvier, though I was still muscular from all the Quidditch. And, of course, male anatomy was gone, replaced by female. Yup, my life sucks royally.  
I was shaken out of my revelry when a rather loud and obnoxious knock shattered the silence in the cramped restroom.  
"Um. Harry? Are you alright?" Ron called in, all the while hammering on the door.  
"Well, I'd be a whole lot better if you'd quit trying to beat down the door!" I said, pulling the door open violently while rubbing my aching head with the other hand. A rather shocked Ron and Hermione stood before the door with Dumbledore standing calmly behind them, his eyes twinkling at the obvious humor and irony of the situation. The Boy Who Lived (yet again) somehow went through a complete magical sex change! Rita Skeeter'll have a field day with this!  
". Yes?" I asked somewhat impatiently as they just stood there staring at me.  
"I suppose you've figured out what has. occurred?" Dumbledore kindly supplied, his eyes alight with laughter. Sometimes I think I have good reason to hate him.  
"Well, it's a little hard to miss, isn't it?" I snapped, pushing past Ron and Hermione towards my bed. Igrabbed my wand and used a simple mouth cleasing charm to get the foul taste of bile from my mouth. When I turned around and flopped back on my bed, Ron and Hermione were still staring at me, even though Dumbledore had moved across the room and was now standing at the foot of my bed.  
"Well? What? What are you staring at?" I asked, somewhat unnerved by their unwavering gaze. Finally, Hermione spoke up.  
"It's just. well. you're. taking this. rather. better than we expetd." she said rather hesitantly.  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, at which Ron and Hermione shook their head violently. "Well, I mean, why should I overreact, though? I mean, it's only temporary!"  
At this, however, all present averted their eyes and would not meet my gaze.  
"No. no! You're joking, right? This. this is some big joke, right?! Right?! I'm not gonna be a girl the rest of my life, am I?!"  
"Well, we think you most likely will, unless some countercurse is found," Dumbledore replied calmly while searching an inner pocket of his robes. His hand emerged holding a rather small something, which he offered to me.  
"Lemon drop?"  
"NO!" I screamed, smacking his hand away.  
"I stared in rage at him as he started to chuckle, while rubbing hi injured hand.  
"This really isn't funny, the only things that haven't changed is my eye, hair color, and that damn scar!" I fumed, pointing to my forehead.  
Hermione stepped forward and sat on the ede of the bed, appraising me with a critical eye. "Not really, you still have your personality, skin tone, and general body structure. Your voive and height haven't changed too much, so be thankful you don't have a really high voice."  
Give it to Hermione to be able to find some good in everything.  
"I suppose you have a point." I said, noticing I did indeed have alower voice than most girls, but not abnormally so. It just sounded similar to the old me.  
"Your hair clamed down some too. You're not unattractive you know." Hermione said thoughtfully, cokcing her head to one sie.  
"Her mione, thakns, but I don't know if I'm too comfortable with a) receiving compliments from my newly same sex friend and b0 being an attractive girl now," I replied with a wry smile.  
"As much as I hate to interrupt, I'm afraid that now we need to decide what we shall do," Dumbledore said, fixing me with his periwinkle gaze.  
"What od you mean?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing where this was going.  
"Well, we need to find a way to cope with this. Your are irreversibly female now, so we need to resolve your identity issues, such as your name, and whether you want people to know what happened," he explained calmly.  
"Oh." I said, trying to stall for time to think. What would people say if they knew what happened and who I was? I have a chance at a whole new identity right now, away from all the fame, ridicule, and legend. Is that what I want?  
"Do we have to tell the students who I am? Can't you just say I disappeared and that the 'new' me is a transfer student or something?" I asked, not meeting anyone's eyes. I knew that Hermione and Ron would think that somewhat cowardly, but come on! They didn't suddenly swap genders!  
"We most certainly do not, Harry. Who will you be then? You'll need to create a whole new persona."  
  
A/N: Ah, the end of the first chapter! Yay! Go me! . Yeah. Anyways, sorry its taking so long for me to write and type this up, but I'm in all whatever ya'll call honors classes, thus presenting me (joy of joys) with a mountain of homework, but today. I was spared! I got most of it done in computer class (I type really fast and write pretty fast, a plus for a writer, even if I have problems deciphering my own handwriting), so I got some time to work on it now. Please please PLEASE review! If you don't the rabid llamas will tear the flesh off your bones and eat it with alfalfa (if llamas don't eat alfalfa. they do now, cause I said so!). So, better review! 


	3. Chapter 2: The New Harry

A/N: I don't own anthing, anyone, or even my own soul for that matter. It is 25% homework, 50% band, and 25% HP fanfiction. You won't get anything from suing me, as I am broke. Oh, and all comments are appreciated (even flames), especially if they make me laugh (author in a good mood is MUCH better than an author in a bad mood).  
  
Oh, and a shout out to Sly4 for being my first reviewer! Go you AND me! *giggles insanely*  
  
Chapter 2: The New Harry  
  
"Harry, why don't you sue the name Jamie Evans? It's a pretty neutral name, and you won't have a problem remembering it as it's a combination of your parents names," Hermione supplied eagerly.  
Ron looked over at me and said under his breath "Jamie," as if testing it out, then nodded, saying, "I like it, it suits you, and it's not a big stretch.  
After a moment of thought, I assented. Slowly, we pieced together my personal history: Born a half-blood in rural England, I moved all over to accommodate my Muggle father, who was paranoid that someone would harm my mother. At the age of three, both parents were killed in a car accident (thanks are in order to Vernon Dursley), which landed me in a London foster home of a married witch and wizard, who home-schooled me. Last summer they both died in a an unfortunate attack by Death Eaters on a mall complex, which resulted in leaving me, at age 18, to decide my own future. Dumbledore kindly took me in and decided to let me finish my education there.  
"Right, then, 'Jamie,' you'd better get some sleep or else Madam Pomfrey will have my head for a bedpan," Dumbledore said jovially, standing up to leave.  
"Thank you, Professor. By the way, how long until term starts?" I asked.  
"About a week, why?"  
"I can just stay here, correct?"  
"Of course, Jamie."  
"Thank you sir."  
Madam Pomfrey entered the room at that moment and shooed everyone else out, then handed me a dreamless sleep potion. As the warm liquid slid down my throat, all blurred to nothingness and sleep became my refuge.  
  
"Jamie?. Jamie. Jamie, wake up!"  
"Hmmm?" I asked, rolling over.  
"Wake up Jamie, I don't think you want to discuss this with Ton around, so we have to do this now, while he's sleeping!" Hermione whispered urgently, pulling lightly on my arm.  
"Mmm." I said, pulling the pillow over my head.  
"Come on, there are some things I need to tell you." she trailed off.  
"Whaaat?" I whined, turning onto my back and staring sullenly as possible in the morning.  
"Well, I assume you don't remember much about female anatomy?" she asked, slightly flushing.  
"Um." I said, blushing myself.  
"Alright, let's get this over with." she said, digging around in her bag. She pulled out a tape measure and began to measure different aspects of my body (hips, bust, waist) while saying, "Well, you're going to need new clothes, and yes, bras as well, sorry, and I'll have to teach you how to act more like a girl0"  
"I don't want to be all bloody girly!"  
"No, just you have improve your posture and gait, we can't have you stomping around everywhere-'  
"I don't stomp!"  
"Well, maybe not stomp but is certainly is too. ungainly for any girl. Oh, and you'll need to know this sooner or later, sooner is better, so you'll be prepared."  
"What?"  
"A. - Guys will hit on you-"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Hey, you're a pretty innocent girl until you establish your reputation and personality to the school at large. Oh, and B. - You'll most likely have a period."\  
". Are you serious? PMS and everything?"  
"Well, every girl copes differently, although since you're not used to any of this, it may hit you harder. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to not have bad cramps, but."  
"Cramps?"  
"They're like a bad stomachache, you'll know it when you feel it. Here's a bag of some essentials you'll need soon which I didn't think you'd particularly want to buy. Oh yes, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked with a gleam in her eye, one that I knew didn't bode well.  
"Better. why?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.  
"Well, we need to go buy you some clothes, of course!" she said, her eyes lighting up. in the shape of dollar sings, or hearts? . Hmm.  
"I suppose you're right and I can tell there's not talking you out of it, so I guess we can."  
"Great! I'll just lend you some of my clothes until you get your own- :  
"Not underwear, right?"  
"No, you can just wear yours until we get you some girl underwear," she replied, rolling her eyes.  
"You don't mind loaning my some clothes?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Of course not! All girls loan each other clothing! Which is why we'll have to burn all your old clothes-"  
"What?!"  
"Settle down! I just meant the obvious stuff that girls shouldn't own. you can keep certain sweaters and stuff."  
"Oh joy."  
"Oh, cheer up! It's not that bad."  
I glared at her vehemently, causing her to duck her head guiltily.  
"Anyways, are we taking Ron?" Hermione asked after an awkward moment.  
I thought for a moment and decided against it, telling her so. His moral support would have been nice, but it might be somewhat embarrassing and tedious for him to go clothes shopping with 'two girls,' however.  
"I thought you'd say that, so I left a message on his cloths trunk-"  
"You're already settled in?" I asked, somewhat surprised.  
"Well, when we found out you were 'hurt'. well, sort of. we came over immediately (into the Knight Bus, mind you!) and our parents just flooed our things over; Ron's parents got us connected temporarily," she explained.  
"Well, I'll be right back with some clothes, why don't you take a walk down the kitchens to stretch your legs and get a little breakfast?" she suggested.  
"That sound s like a very good idea, I'm starving!" I said, looking at my stomach, which ironically enough rumbled right on cue.  
"I'll bet, you were unconscious for three days." she said, a hint of the despairing emotions that she had obviously felt during my 'mini-coma' shining in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright!" With that, she briefly embraced me then set off purposefully through the door. Once the door had clicked shut, I reached over and hesitantly peeked inside the bag she left me.  
"Oh dear Lord." I murmured, catching sight of an assortment of pads and other feminine products, "What did I ever do?!" 


	4. Chapter 3: To Be Female

A/N: Blah blah blah about I don't own HP! Hmm. the things I could do if I did though. *laughs very evilly* (And yes, it is a very evil laugh, I have perfected the evil laugh) Please forgive the slowness of posts, my life is really sucky right now.  
  
Now back sitting on my bed, clothed, washed, and fed, I must admit I felt noticeably better. Performing mundane everyday tasks such as using the restroom and dressing were interesting to say the least. Hermione was an angel, tactfully helping me figure everything out and answering any questions I had.  
"Well, are you ready to go shopping?" she asked, her eyes aglow with excitement. I sighed dejectedly and heaved myself to my feet.  
"I suppose we should get this over with." I trailed off, rolling my eyes. Hermione grabbed my arm and tugged on it to hasten my admittedly slow pace.  
"Come one, it's not that bad! You might actually learn to enjoy it!" she said with a knowing smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. She merely shrugged and kept on with her attempts to drag me all the way to Hogsmeade.  
Once we were in the not-so -crowded streets of Hogsmeade (it was Tuesday), Hermione preceded to pull me into shop after shop, urging me to try on many different styles of both wizard and muggle clothing. Several hours later we found my preference: dark, rich colors, nothing frilly, very punk and military influenced. Most of the clothes we bought were unisex so I didn't feel too awkward in them. Hermione did however, force me to buy some makeup, bras, a few skirts, and a killer pair of knee boots (leather bottoms with nylon canvas legging and buckled up and zipper front), which even I admitted were awesome, although a little flamboyant for me. As much as I hate to admit it, I liked it today, especially finding those boots. I also felt a new freedom to express myself without boundaries. It was perfectly all right for me to dress semi-dark like this, because I wasn't the famed Boy-Wonder anymore. I was your average teenage girl. Go figure. Oh well, I suppose you have to take the good with the bad.  
Anyways, several shopping bags and Galleons later, we trudged back to the castle (the carriages weren't hooked up 'til term started) and almost collapsed right onto the common room floor. Since earlier in the morning, Pomfrey had given me the go-ahead to go to my new dorm, I decided to settle in up there. Just as I was heading up the stairs, a very large something attacked me from behind. Instinctually, I whipped my wand out, elbowed my attacker, and spun around.  
"Si-Sirius! Oh my God, don't DO that to me! You scared the crap out of me!" I shouted at the dark-haired charismatic someone (A/N: Yes, I've read the 5th book, I'm just ignoring it. That, and if you've read the Dune books, Duncan is Sirius! He is!) pulled himself off the ground and stared suspiciously at me.  
"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Sirius asked, puzzled. I noticed then he had his wand at the ready.  
"It's me, Harry!" I exclaimed, realizing instantly I could have handled that better. Sirius growled low in his throat and shook his head.  
"Don't play games with me, whoever you are! Don't think I'll hesitate to defend myself against you!" Sirius snapped at me, his eyes glinting dangerously.  
Slowly, I dropped my wand and held out my hand to him.  
"Siri, surely you recognize some small trace of me? Don't I smell the same? Can't you see my mother's eyes staring back at you? My father's raven hair on my head?" I asked, pleading with him with my eyes to recognize me. If Sirius didn't recognize me anymore, I, the real me, was lost forever.  
Cautiously, he bent over and sniffed my hand, using his Animagi heightened senses to catch my scent. Then he looked me over from toe to head, stopping last on my eyes. He stared right down into the depths of my soul, and maybe even past that, when he suddenly softened his gaze and embraced me in a hug. Holding me at arms length again, he whispered, "What happened?"  
I smiled and said, " Voldemort cast some sort of curse on me just before he died. I'm now going to be a girl for the rest of my life most likely."  
". I'm sorry?" he said hesitantly, a small grin fighting to get out. We both burst out laughing at the same time, then he turned me around abruptly in a circle, examining my new appearance.  
"Hmmm. you're still a short little runt, but you're kinda cute for a girl. I suppose I'll keep ya, my goddaughter." he smirked. I grinned back at him, thankful for his acceptance.  
"Oh! Um, well, in case you wanted to know, my new name is Jamie Evans." I stuttered, suddenly very embarrassed and any other number of emotions.  
"Oh, well, that's pretty creative. So you're just going to disappear? I mean, the real you?" he asked, sitting down on a couch by the fire.  
"Well, what other choice do I really have? So far as we know, this is permanent, and I have a chance for a new life now." I trailed off as I sat down too, uncomfortable under my godfather's questioning gaze. Suddenly I felt his arm pull me into a loving embrace. I finally let down the careful wall of indifference I had built and let my despairing sobs rack my newly feminine body until exhaustion overtook me and sleep became my refuge, not for the first time in my life, either.  
I awoke to find myself tucked safely away in my bed with an anxious looking Hermione sitting in a chair by my bed, knitting, and a warm big black dog keeping my feet warm at the foot of my bed. Sirius's ears perked up at the small rustling of the sheets as I shifted, causing him to pad over and start covering my face with slimy dog kisses.\  
"Ugh! Sirius! Your breath stinks!" I exclaimed, trying to ward him away in vain, as he would not be deterred. Hermione caught sight of this and started giggling, understandably.  
Suddenly, the dog jumped off the bed and my godfather stood in his place, smiling gently at me. I tried to scowl at him but ended up laughing along with both of them.  
"Sirius, why don't you go tell Ron that H-Jamie's awake and we'll be down in about half an hour, okay?" Hermione suggested.  
"Sure, don't be too long now thought!" he teased, winking at me in jest while I just glared at him.  
"Alright, I'm going to go hop in the shower really quick, okay?" I asked as I gathered up a set of clothes and my toiletries to take into the bathroom with me.  
"Sure, I'll blow-dry your hair for you when you're done, too, if you want," Hermione offered. "It won't air-dry nearly as quickly anymore, so you'll need it."  
"Um, sure, I suppose." I said. After I was free of all oil, dried tears, dog saliva, and any other dirt or grime, I dressed and Hermione helped me to dry my hair, which took about ten minutes. I pulled it into a low, loose ponytail, and we headed out of the dorm.  
Ron and Sirius were waiting at the foot of the stairs and Sirius pulled me into another loving hug. Ron rather awkwardly patted my shoulder, causing us all to laugh.  
"So. um. Jamie. what'cha wanna do today? It's only Wednesday, so we have until Sunday to enjoy our summer," Ron stated, looking at me.  
"Well, breakfast sounds good, then maybe we could practice Quidditch," I suggested. "How long are you staying Siri?"  
"Oh, I'm going to be here until term starts, then I'll go back into hiding until they clear my name via Peter. Dumbledore's got some trusted Aurors searching the wreckage of the last attack for him." Sirius trailed off with everyone giving an involuntary shudder. I suddenly felt tears stinging my eyes and acid burning my throat.  
"Oh H-Jamie, don't feel bad for them! They deserved what they got for being in league with him!" Hermione said, wrapping an arm around me. I sighed and laughed weakly in embarrassment.  
One hearty (if quiet) breakfast later, Ron and I trooped down to the pitch with 'Snuffles' nipping at our heels and pouncing on us the whole way. Hermione had gone back to the tower to finish Snape's abominable Potions essay, which I had finished at the beginning of the summer, taking initiative for once in my life and doing my homework early.  
Ron and I swapped off being Chaser and Keeper, then racing each other around the pitch. The air was perfect, just starting to crisp with winter chill. Just being in the air again was the highlight of my day.  
"Well, you sure haven't lost your Seeker reflexes!" Ron informed me after I had intercepted yet another clever feint to the left then a shot to the right hoop. I flashed a blinding grin to him, which caused him to double over laughing.  
"What?" I asked, unconsciously putting my hands on my hips, only causing him to laugh harder.  
"Oh. my. God. you looked. so. GIRLY!!! BWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!!! Oh. wow." he gasped, almost falling off his broom. In response I chucked the Quaffle at him, causing him to really fall off his broom. I swooped down and caught him on the back of my broom after slowing his descent with my wand.  
With a wry grin I said, "Sorry, but you deserved that." He only smiled in reply. I flew back up and we transferred Ron to his own broom, then went back to the locker rooms to shower and change. 


End file.
